Love's Price
by Bunny Winner
Summary: At Usagi's first time in Hogwarts, she gets sorted into the wrong house. Things get really mixed up for her when two guys fall for her. NOT A DRACO/USAGI FIC. *unfortunately*
1. Default Chapter

****

LOVE'S PRICE

A.N. I have no idea why I picked that name for the title. Anyways this is a Harry/Usagi. Dedicated to Elisabeth, she wanted a Harry/Usagi fic, I don't think I'll change WWL to just a Harry/Usagi fic, but this one is but it might change ^_^;; I can't help but put Malfoy into the plot, but no matter what happens in this fic, in the end it will be Harry/Usagi. *cough*hopefully*cough*.

She was very nervous. This was her first time going to Hogwarts. She had just recently discovered that she was a witch. Both of her parents had also gone to Hogwarts. They had told her all the terms and about all the people, and everything she needed to know. They had also told her about Voldemort, she shuddered just thinking about him. Her thoughts were interrupted as a girl with brown hair bumped into her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that" The girl said.

"That's Ok" Usagi said shyly.

"My name's Hermoine" She said, introducing herself.

"I'm Usagi"

"How come I haven't seen you here before? You can't be a first year. You look older" Hermoine said.

"Oh, I just recently discovered my magical powers, and got a letter from Hogwarts, they're taking me into the sixth year" Usagi replied.

"Really? Well come with me then, I'll introduce you to my friends, we're all sixth years, too."

Usagi followed Hermoine. She was glad she atleast made one new friend, things would be much easier for her now. She walked into a cabin with two boys. Both of them were cute. One had red hair and was talking to the black haired boy. 

"These are my friends Ron and Harry" Hermoine said.

Usagi smiled and shook hands with both of them "I'm Usagi Tsukino" she said introducing herself.

"Hi" they both chorused.

They talked for the whole trip. The train came to a stop and Usagi, again felt nervousness inside of her. Hermoine told Usagi to put on her robe. They all exited the cabin, so Usagi could change. Once she was dressed in it, she came out and joined her newly found friends. After a lot of walking, Hermoine, Ron, and Harry led her into a huge room with four tables lined up in straight rows. They told her to go wait near the first years, so she could be sorted. She did as they told her. Five minutes later Usagi's name was called. She walked up to the platform. The hat was put on her head. It seemed to be talking to her in her mind.

"hmmmmmm……. this is a hard one, Determination, Strong, intelligent, and courage. Should we put you in Slytherin or Gryffindor?" The hat told her in her head.

"Please put me in the group where my friends are in. Their names are Hermoine, Ron, and Harry." She told the hat in her mind.

"well I'm sorry, but the rules tell me not to apply to the requests of the children, you should be put in…………"

"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted.

Usagi's heart sank. She really wanted to be with Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. She looked at her new friends, who looked at her with a sorry look. Everyone else from all the tables but one gave her sad looks. Professor Dumbledore told her where the Slytherin table was. She walked to that table and everyone gave her unwelcome stares. Usagi gulped. This was going to be a long year.

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron felt sorry for Usagi. She really didn't look like the type to be in Slytherin. That's what everyone thought. Even the Slytherin table agreed, that's why they didn't want her in their house. The food appeared out of nowhere and paying no attention to where it came from, Usagi started to eat a pace that shocked everyone. When the feast was over, everyone started to walk out. Usagi followed her house and they came upon a painting. A mean looking boy, with pale blonde hair said "darcarius (don't ask where I got that from. I don't know)" and the painting opened, they walked inside. Usagi looked around. It was very cold in there. There was no fire in the fireplace and there were no decorations. She followed one of the girls to the girls rooms. When she walked into the room, all the girls gave her cold stares. Usagi hid her nervousness and took one of the empty beds.

"You shouldn't be here you know, especially if you're one of Harry Potter's friends" A girl with black hair, tied back into a ponytail said.

"Why what's wrong with Harry, I think he's nice" Usagi answered back.

"You would" Another girl said.

"That's why you don't belong here" the same girl with the black hair said.

Usagi was really beginning to get scared. These girls didn't seem very nice. She ignored the glares she was receiving, and turning off her lamp, she pulled up her blankets and tried to go to sleep.

A.N. I can't believe I wrote this! A chapter without Malfoy, well without Malfoy talking to Harry or Usagi. It's a miracle!!!! Once again this story is going towards Harry/Usagi and maybe a little bit Ron/Usagi in it too.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Love's Price

Chapter Two:

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Especially Elisabeth. I really didn't think that many people would review, since everyone has the Draco/Usagi fever, including me ^ ^;;

Well Enjoy!!!!!

Oh and even if it seems like Usagi is going to be with someone else, it's going to be Harry/Usagi. 

Ron sat on his bad, dumbfounded. How could Usagi be put in Slytherin. He wanted to get a chance to get to know her better. She seemed much more easy-going than Hermoine. Ok, maybe she was his friend and he even had a little crush on her during their fourth year, but he got over it and realized that Hermoine was a little to serious for him. He saw his friend, the famous Harry Potter, looking at Usagi with a look that he never looked at anyone with, except Cho Chang, during their fourth year. But that look was stronger this time. Jealousy swept through him at the thought that Harry might like Usagi. The truth was that what he felt for Usagi was more than just a crush. It was a lot stronger. He couldn't say he loved her, because he hardly knew her, and they had just talked for a little while, but he knew he liked her. A LOT. He heard Harry calling him to come downstairs and shook himself out of his thoughts.

Usagi walked down to the Great Hall. She sat at her table and sat down to a boy with blonde hair. She opened her mouth to introduce herself, but the boy glared at her before she could say anything. She realized it wouldn't be a very good idea to talk to this boy, he didn't seem very social. Usagi quietly ate her breakfast and started to walk to her next class, when she saw her three new friends. She ran up to them.

"Hi guys" 

"Hey Usagi" They all replied.

"So what's your next class?" Usagi asked them

"We have potions" Ron said, frowning.

"Why did you sound so miserable when you said that?" Usagi asked confused.

"You have Potions next, right?" Hermoine asked.

Usagi nodded in reply.

"Then you'll find out" Harry said glumly.

Hermoine, Ron, and Harry took Usagi to the Potions class. They all took their seats. Usagi sat next to Harry. Ron was disappointed because he had wanted next to Usagi.

Professor Snape came in and looked at Usagi. "You're new" It was a statement, not a question. Usagi nodded her head in response.

"Another Gryffindor, huh?" Snape asked smirking.

Usagi nodded her head again.

"I see you've already met the celebrity " Snape said disgusted. After that he went back to his desk, getting ready to start class. Usagi looked at Harry and whispered,

"Now I know what you meant before"

Harry only nodded his head in response.

A.N. Not much of a cliffhanger. Hope everyone likes it.


	3. Chapter Three

****

A.N. Oh Man! I messed up big time on the last chapter, you know how Usagi nodded when Snape asked her if she was in Gryffindor, and Usagi nodded. Well she wasn't supposed to, so just forget that happened, I feel really stupid right now. Thank you everyone for reviewing and telling me that. Usagi is in Slytherin.

Usagi laid in her bed, thinking about her day. Her mind was on what had happened earlier with Ron. As she thought about that, a blush found it's way up to her cheeks.

*_flashback*_

Usagi was in the Quidditch field, looking around, when Ron showed up.

__

"Hi" He said.

"Hi"

"So what are you doing here?" Ron asked her.

"Oh I was just looking around, getting to know the place" Usagi replied "What about you?"

"I was just waiting for Harry to show up, he has Quidditch Practice in 30 minutes, I decided to come here earlier," Ron explained to her.

"Harry's on the Quidditch team?" Usagi asked with a look of interest on her face. Her parents had told her all about the game; how hard it was, and the positions played in the game.

"Yeah" Ron said, noticing the look of interest on Usagi's face. Once again he felt jealousy seep through him. 

"What position does he play?" Usagi asked.

"Seeker"

"Is he good?" She asked, yet another question about Harry.

"I guess" Ron said, now furious that the silver-haired goddess seemed more interested in his friend than him.

"Hey Usagi do you wante me to show you around the Quidditch field?" Ron asked, obviously fed up with the questions about his famous friend.

Usagi's eyes brightened "Sure"

After a while, they were sitting on the bleachers, talking. Well Usagi talking, and Ron listening. He stared at the object of beauty before him. Her silky silver hair. ….…..her dancing sapphire eyes……….her creamy white skin. Then his eyes trailed down to her full cherry lips…….so soft looking…….so perfect. Before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips against hers, cutting off what she was saying. Her eyes widened in surprise. After a second or two, a hand forced Ron away from Usagi. Ron looked up to see a very furious looking Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" He screamed.

Ron could just stare at him surprised. He looked at Usagi, and then Harry again before he came back to reality. His eyes narrowed at Harry for forcing him away from his angel. He looked at the Usagi, who was looking at him shocked. He turned his glare back at Harry about to say something but before he could utter a word, he heard footsteps coming their way.

Hermoine ran to the Quidditch field, to see Ron glaring at Harry, and Harry shooting the same look at Ron, and she saw a very flushed and shocked Usagi. "What's going on?"

Harry stopped glaring at Ron, and looked at Hermoine "Nothing" he answered, and began to walk back inside. Hermoine then looked at Ron, who was still glaring at Harry's back. Ron finally noticed Hermoine staring at him, he looked at her, and like Harry he also walked inside. Hermoine now was getting very frustrated, she turned to Usagi to ask her what had happened and found Usagi walking inside, too. Sighing, she also went inside.

*End of flashback*

Why had Ron done that? And why was Harry so upset? Her mind was swarming with questions she didn't know the answers to. She heard one of her roomates enter, and sat up, pushing away her earlier thoughts. The girl came in and told her that it was almost time for dinner. Usagi thanked the girl, and the girl left without saying anything. In the past few weeks, Usagi was beginning to get more comfortable with her roomates, they weren't so cold and mean to her anymore, and neither was her house, except that one boy with the blonde hair. She frowned as she thought about the boy. He had been shooting her glares and cold looks, ever since she had been in this house. He had also told her to stay away from 'filthy Gryffindors', when he had caught her talking to Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. No way was she going to stop being friends with them just because some mean boy had told her to. She walked down to the Great Hall and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sitting at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and waved to them, Hermoine waved back, with a look of confusion on her face, for she still didn't know about what had happened earlier. Harry smiled at her and Ron waved to her, his ears turning red, remembering the kiss they had shared. Usagi walked over at her table and sat down across from the blonde haired boy, because that was the only seat left. He frowned at her in disapproval.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them," He growled.

Usagi sighed, "Listen, just because you told me to do that, doesn't mean, I'm going to, Ok? So please just leave me alone."

Malfoy glared at her but didn't say anymore. Usagi continued to eat her dinner, unaware that Malfoy was staring at her, not glaring, but with a look of interest.

__

Harry looked at Usagi from across the room. He was still mad at Ron. How could Ron do that? But now he was staring at Malfoy with anger. The boy was looking at Usagi, with what seemed like attraction. Ron had also noticed the look Malfoy was giving Usagi, which made him very angry. He looked over at Harry to see him glaring at Malfoy with the same glare he had given Ron when he had caught him kissing Usagi. He thought about the kiss and blushed. He didn't know what overcame him. He wasn't thinkning when he did that. A part of him regretted doing that, because now he was sure Usagi was mad at him, though she didn't show it, and a part of him was glad he did that because when he kissed her, he felt excitement, he felt so good, nothing that had ever happened before could compare to what he felt when he kissed her. But now Harry was mad at him. Ron also was mad at Harry, obviously Harry likd Usagi, that's why he was so mad at Ron for kissing her. Harry had always got what he wanted, and now he wanted Usagi too? It wasn't fair, he definitely wouldn't let Harry win, no matter what.

Usagi felt someone staring at her and looked up to see Malfoy looking at her. He quickly turned his stare away from her, and to his food. Usaig raised an eyebrow, and also went back to her food. This day was just turning out to be very strange.

Malfoy frowned at himself. What was that feeling inside of him. He didn't want it there. He was thinking about that Tsukino girl again. What had she done to him? Was it some kind of torture curse? Then a thought occurred to Malfoy. Was he possibly attraced towards Usagi Tsukino?

A.N. Sorry, I just couldn't help but put him into the plot, but I assure you it will not be a Draco/Usagi ending, (if I can help it ^^;;) Anyways elisabeth, don't be mad, there'll be more Harry/Usagi in the next chappie, please R/R.


End file.
